The Drinking Game
by Rivers-Hastings
Summary: Ash decides to spend christmas at Cynthia's vacation home with his a few of his friends, but when May finds Cynthia's alcohol supply it quickly turns into a christmas they won't soon forget. Rated T for safety. Includes a lot of kissing descriptions. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Let's just pretend they're all old enough to be drinking, ok? Ok.**

* * *

Late evening, our heroes were sitting in a circle. It was the time of the year that everyone loved; christmas. Delia Ketchum was the one who had come with the idea; What better way to spend christmas for Ash than with his old friends? Ash had made the guest list, and Delia took care of the rest. She'd even asked the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, if they could use her Unovan vacation house as location and the blonde had agreed, having no use for the house during winter anyway.

So now, Ash, Dawn, Serena, Cilan, Brock, May, Misty, Iris, Gary and Paul were sitting in a circle in one of the vacation home's many rooms. In the middle of the circle laid an empty bottle. The label on the bottle read 'Vodka'. A few of them hadn't drunk anything and were sober, such as Ash, Brock and Iris. And a few others... Well, they were completely wasted.

So what were they up to? Well, one intoxicated blunette had finally come up with an idea for something to do, as they'd been contemplating for quite a while. Only her idea wasn't exactly...loved by everyone.

"You want to play 'spin the bottle'? Really Dawn? You couldn't come up with something more...innocent?" Serena stated cynically.

Ash, too, did not want to partake in Dawn's madness. "Yeah, she's got a point Dawn. Maybe we could just get a board game or something?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at them. "Board games are _dull_. Let's just take a vote. Everyone who wants to play 'spin the bottle', raise your hand."

She put her hand up in the air. A very drunk May followed suit excitedly. Gary and Paul also slowly raised their hands, thinking it should be fun. Misty and Cilan did so as well. The ones who didn't raise their hands were Ash, Serena, Brock and Iris.

They were in the minority.

"So it's settled then!" Dawn said with a smirk, and gestured to the empty bottle in the middle of the circle. "We'll use that. Who goes first?"

No one spoke up, and Dawn rolled her eyes again.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." She mumbled in annoyance, before she spun the bottle herself. It pointed to none other than Ash.

"I can't believe we're really doing this..." Ash groaned.

"Suck it up, Ketchum." Dawn said. She leaned it and the two shared a quick, sloppy kiss.

Exactly two people had a faint, rosy color tainting their cheeks after the kiss. Ash...and Serena. It was obvious why Ash was blushing, being Ash and being sober. And to most people it was obvious why Serena was as red as a Kricketune, but Ash is not most people.

"Serena are you okay? Is it too hot in here?" He wondered. "Should I put a window open?"

Almost the whole group rolled their eyes at Ash his dense behavior.

"I-I'm fine." Serena's assured him. However, she had a jealous scowl on her face that she just couldn't seem to remove.

"If you say so..." Ash said, unsure.

"Alright, Cilan, you're next." Dawn quickly moved on before it got awkward.

Cilan spun the bottle, and began to chant. "Come on, come on, come on..."

It came to a stop and pointed to someone who was not Iris, as Cilan had been hoping. No, it pointed to Misty. Reluctantly, Cilan kissed her. This spin the bottle thing was a perfect excuse to finally make out with his one true love, Iris, but for that the bottle would actually have to point at the tomboy.

Misty was the next one to spin the bottle, and this time, it _did_ point to Iris. It took a split second for both of them to realize what this meant."No! No way! I am not kissing a girl!"

Iris stuck out her tongue childishly. "And I'm not kissing that little kid!"

Dawn felt a surge of irritation. "Well too bad, both of you! This is the game!"

"Fine." Iris said stiffly. They leaned in and their lips met for a split second, before they both pulled away hastily.

Brock went next. The bottle spun and spun, before deciding on Misty, who let out a groan. "Oh come on! This is the third time in a row that it's my turn!"

After that was over, Dawn went next. The bottle pointed to Gary. Seeing as there was too much distance between them, Dawn stood up and walked to where Gary was sitting. Smiling wryly, she grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed her lips into his. All of the previous kisses had been quick and reluctant, but this one was shared by two drunk people, who didn't really mind some 'fun'. Which is why their kiss turned into a hot make-out session that lasted longer than a few seconds, that was for sure, until Brock interrupted them.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up. C'mon, we're playing a game here." He said.

Dawn walked back to her spot in the circle and sat down, satisfied. "If you're so eager to kiss one of us, you could've said so earlier, Brock."

He became beet red. "Wha- that's not what I meant!"

"God, you're awfully sober." Dawn exclaimed dramatically. "You sure you don't want me to get you another bottle of vodka? It takes the edge of, I promise."

By now, all traces of redness had disappeared from Brock's face. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself. Who's next?" Dawn asked.

"Me! Me!" May drunkenly pointed to herself, before giggling. She spun the bottle, albeit a little clumsily, and it ended up pointing at none other than Dawn. Their eyes met for a few seconds before both shrugged and, to everyone's surprise, kissed without complaints. May flicked her tongue across Dawn's lips and they parted to let her in. Dawn was hungry for more as she pulled onto May's hair.

"Alright, alright. Break it up." Brock said tiredly. The two obeyed, still panting from the make-out session. "Who's next?"

Iris decided to go next. She spun the bottle, and Cilan started to pray to Arceus to let the bottle land on him. But unfortunately, Cilan didn't get what he wanted; but neither did Iris. The bottle had landed on Misty again.

"Oh come on!"

"Seriously?!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and silently said, "Here we go again."

After that was over, Paul went next. The bottle landed on Serena, who looked like she was about ready to have a mental breakdown. It was clear that Ash was the only one she wanted to kiss. She crossed her arms. "No."

"Come on. Misty and Iris didn't complain when they had to kiss, did they? It's not fair if they had to and you can just say no." Dawn narrowed her eyes. "This is the game, Serena. You have to do it."

Serena's lips rested in a childish pout. "No."

Paul reached out and quickly took Serena's chin in his hand, tilting it up so she would look at him. Serena let out a surprised yelp when he leaned in and their lips met. It only lasted a split second. She jerked her chin away and broke the kiss. Her face was beet red, but this time she wasn't blushing. She was _angry_.

Usually, Dawn was a caring person. She would be on Serena's side because, hello? Kissing someone without their consent? But that was usually. Right now, Dawn was _drunk_. And a drunk Dawn couldn't care less if Serena was kissed without her wanting it, because they were playing a game and a game had rules; and this game's rules clearly stated that Serena had to kiss Paul. So that's why she didn't ask if Serena was okay. She just moved on.

"Alright." Dawn spoke up. "Ash, you're next."

Suddenly, Serena didn't care anymore wether Paul kissed her or not. Suddenly, the faint, rosy color on her cheeks wasn't from anger anymore.

Ash reluctantly spun the bottle, and Serena prayed that it would land on her. ...But of course it didn't. She wasn't that lucky. The bottle pointed to...Gary?

"Oh _no_. Oh no no no no. Kissing Dawn, okay, but Gary? No. I'm not doing this. I'm not." Ash said, throwing a tantrum.

"Well too bad!" Dawn was really growing annoyed now. "This is the _game_ , Ash! Iris and Misty kissed! Serena and Paul kissed! You have to do it."

After five minutes of arguing, the two finally gave in and kissed. After one split second, Ash already ended it and ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He immediately cleansed his mouth, gulping down the water as if his life depended on it. Satisfied, he returned to the group and sat down in the circle.

"Serena? You're up." Dawn announced.

Serena nervously spun the bottle. She hoped that this time, it would land on her crush. But of course it didn't - again. It actually pointed to herself. Serena glanced at Dawn. "What do I do now?"

Dawn shrugged. She didn't know _all_ the rules of the game. "I dunno. Kiss yourself?"

Serena hesitantly brought her left hand to her lips, and kissed it.

And that's how they continued to spend christmas. Drunk, and playing spin the bottle. When it was really late, they all fell asleep, one by one. They didn't even bother getting to a bed or a couch. Most of them just promptly fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn's eyes popped open. She was immediately blinded by a bright light, and had to blink for a bit to let her eyesight adjust. Her head was pounding, her heart was thundering, and...was that a warm, putrid feeling rising up her throat? Dawn tried to find a bathroom in time but she failed, not knowing the way around in this house well enough. She sank to her knees and retched until only clear liquid was coming up. Her throat felt sore and her mouth was tasting of vomit.

She never would have thought that she'd be spending christmas like she had last night. Ever. She usually spent christmas with her family, but this year Ash had invited her to a party at Cynthia's vacation home in Unova. Dawn had thought it'd be like spending christmas with her friends, doing friend-like things, but when May found Cynthia's alcohol supply, things had gone quite downhill.

Spin the bottle.

They had actually played that stupid game. And it had been _her_ idea, too!

Dawn groaned. She couldn't move without stepping on her own puke, and that was just gross. "Note to self... Never drink alcohol ever again. The hangover is _not_ worth it."

Footsteps came rushing up to her and two arms helped her stand again, not before a bucket was handed to her though. Dawn eagerly took it and, with the help of Ash, she shakily made her way back to the room.

Once the two entered it, Dawn quickly sank too the floor again and stuck her head in her bucket. Ash patted her back before rushing off to help the rest of his friends with their horrid hangovers.

Dawn managed to look up to see what their last night shenanigans had become.

Gary had found a way to climb onto the couch and he appeared to be reliving every regret he ever made. Paul had his head stuck in a bucket and it didn't look as though he would take it out any time soon. Brock had brought Misty to a toilet and Cilan had most likely found a toilet on his own. Dawn's gaze found it's way to May, who laid passed out with her face in a puddle of yellow liquid on the floor.

A shiver went down Dawn's spine just thinking about waking up like that.

Her thoughts, however, were cut off by a new wave of vomit climbing up her throat. Dawn's head snapped forward as the gross substance got the better of her. In the midst of it all the four who hadn't drunk themselves to oblivion had more or less turned the room into an infirmary and were doing their best tending to the rest.

Well, some more enthusiastically than others.

"I still think it's their own fault." Iris huffed, while filling a glass with water.

"Come on Iris, don't be like that. They're still our friends." Ash said taking the glass from her. Iris mumbled something about 'stupid kids' and took the rest of the glasses to what had become of her friends.

Brock had also returned and stated that Misty had safely made it to a toilet and that Cilan had indeed found a bathroom on his own. Ash took it upon himself to bring the two a glass, letting them drink out of a toilet didn't seem like the most sanitary thing, so off he went. After Brock had given the guy directions and a warning of Misty's bad mood, he turned to see May lay on the ground.

"Guys? Why has nobody moved May yet?" He asked rather accusingly.

The only answer he got was a annoyed remark from Gary, whining about his 'psyduck-like' headache.

With a quick 'thank you' to the legendaries for keeping this statement away from Iris' ears, Brock grabbed May and dragged her away, turning his head in an attempt to block out the sour smell that hung around the brunette.

Ash got him a glass and decided that the spare glass in his hand would go to first person he saw. Naturally this was Gary. Ash shook the memory from last night away and walked up to him.

Gary caught sight of Ash approaching and groaned, he had seen Ash's face close enough already. Before he could open his mouth to voice his thoughts he quickly had to turn to his bucket on the ground. The turn was a little too enthusiastic though, for he almost fell of the couch. With one swift move Ash kept Gary from going face first into the bucket and held him like that until the guy's stomach had emptied itself. After Gary was back on the couch, Ash took another look at the mess his friends had become and sighed.

"I honestly never thought this would be how I'd spend my Christmas morning..." He said, getting a bunch of agreeing groans as an answer.

And so our heroes' first drinking adventure ended. It may not have ended as a positive experience but it certainly is one they won't soon forget.


End file.
